Romione After the War
by KatelynMellarkHutcherson
Summary: He-who-must-not-be-named is dead leaving Ron and Hermione as confused about their relationship as ever. With them going back to Hogwarts, who will bring them together and who will break them apart? This story is HJG/RBW HJP/GW and is much better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up in the burrow with a smile. He was dead. We had defeated him, although also destroying our beloved school. With the use of magic however, Hogwarts didn't take too long to fix and they were already sending out letters to the students. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and headed down the burrow's endless stairs.

"Good morning dear! How are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked a little less cheerful as usual. "Still shaken as I imagine we all are…" I say sadly remembering all the dead bodies of friends and frenemies as Lavender Brown's death goes. Harry and I both knew Fred's death was going to affect the family harshly yet George seemed pretty strong for when we saw him.

It had been a week since the war and I had visited my family recently, realized they were alive, cast the counter curse, and brought them back to the UK. I then came back to my wizarding family since they were who I needed to be with at the moment.

Harry came down the stairs, eyes swollen, red, and puffy. Every night Harry had woken up like this, Ginny had told me. He had been feeling guiltier than ever since all the deaths. Colin, Lavender, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Snape, and countless others. I run up and hug him since I had only come in last night when everyone was asleep. "Hermione!" he said faintly. I looked in his eyes and said "Even if you weren't alive Voldemort would've gotten them and more." I say trying to calm him down as he smiles for a second and then it leaves as quickly as it came. He nods and then steps back. A lot of pressure though was off his shoulders seeing as everyone dangerous was dead or in prison and those people were never coming back.

Ginny and Ron come down the stairs and I'm hugging Ginny in seconds. Ron comes up to hug me and looks hesitant since our relationship hasn't really been determined yet. I knew that we only kissed because we were in the heat of the moment. We were emotional and thought we were going to die so it makes since to just live a little. I knew he had zero feelings for me even though I knew I couldn't live without him. That last day though seemed like we were together.

I end up hugging him because I couldn't resist. Then I back off, fix his hair, and then sit down in the Weasley living room onto a couch. "So Hermione, I take it your parents are ok?" Ginny asks carefully. "Yeah, they were fine I did the counter curse then walked inside to see them in the same position as the day I left. I sat down explained everything and then asked if I could stay with my wizarding family until everyone's settled. They said I could after I spent some time with them and now here I am!"

"Brilliant!" said Ginny. She seemed to have moved on from Fred's death pretty fast. There would be a massive funeral for all those lost in the battle tomorrow to bring closure over the entire wizarding world. "We've been pretty good for everything that's happened. George is still in a little shock and not quite himself but really no one is…" Ginny said with a little bit of a sad tone to her voice.

"Well, I'm glad I could be here for tomorrow." I say cautiously trying not to cause anyone to burst in emotion which I'm sure has been happening every time someone breathes the wrong way.  
"Oh dear, owls from Hogwarts it looks like!" Mrs. Weasley says shocked. We all stand up and run to the kitchen to see the letters we have received. I open mine to reveal a long note

_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you of another magical year at Hogwarts as today is only the 15__th__ of June the school should be up and running by the first of September. We shall understand if you do not wish to finish your 7__th__ year at Hogwarts but we think it's for the best as career opportunities are best with a complete education. We are very sorry for any losses you have had at the recent war and understand that Hogwarts might not be the best way for you to be brought closure. Thank you for considering and we hope to see you back. _

_ ~From your new Headmistress_

_ Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_P.S. Thank you for your braveness throughout the war. He wouldn't be gone without you and Mr. Weasly._

"Oh my Merlin! Yes! Thank god. I would've never gotten a job without my last year of Hogwarts." I say. Ginny seems to be the only one happy too. Then Ron gets happy and we realize he's just a slow reader while Harry looks unhappy. "Harry? What's wrong?" Ginny says for all of us. "Look, I don't think it's a good idea to go back. Hogwarts isn't going to be the same without him." I swallow nervously and walk up to him. "I understand Harry but the only way to be an Auror is if you take your last course." I step back as Ron walks up and says "C'mon Mate you have to go. I'm not going without you." "Great thanks mate just what I need more guilt and pressure." Harry whisper screams and then shoots upstairs.

Ron steps forward to go after him but I motion that Ginny should go up as she starts for him up the stairs leaving me and Ron there awkwardly. "So, Hogwarts." I say anyway but smoothly. "Yeah,…school." He says just as awkwardly and I walk into the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasly make breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

"KIDS, ARTHUR! BREAKFAST!" Mrs. Weasly shouts through the little house. Every Family member enters the kitchen and sits down except for Ginny and Harry. "Probably ended up snogging Harry and Ginny!" George says. "Yeah well I'm going to go check" Ron says while standing up. "Ron. Don't" I yell as I grab his very muscular arm and then realize what I'm doing and sit back down while I blush like crazy. "Oh look more lovebirds!" George says happily. "Shut it George" Ron says as he sits down. "I'm sorry but did you two not break out in passionate snog and snog each other's faces off during the battle?" "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Mrs. Weasly shouts as both Ron and I turn a deep shade of scarlet.

We finish breakfast in silence as I grab Hogwarts a History and go out into the magnificent garden. As I sit down I only get through one chapter before I'm interrupted by George and Ginny. "Well, well, well. Word around here is you have a little fancying to our youngest sibling and I'm not talking about Ginny." I think you can guess who said that. "George," Ginny says slapping him on the arm. "We didn't agree to say it like that. Anyway's what we were trying to say is" Ginny says before I cut her off "Look, I know Ron doesn't like me ok. We have been mates all our lives we aren't going to ruin our friendship over some dumb amazing snog." "Aha, you said it was Amazing!" George says. "George, we already know she likes him!" Ginny says annoyed. "Oh yeah… but we may have some news to brighten your day he likes you more than"

"Who likes who more than what" Ron says seeming as though he popped out of nowhere. "You like Her…" George says before Ginny puts a hand over his mouth. "Cupcakes more than cookies!" Ginny says loudly. "Well of course I do." Ron says bleakly as he walks back to the Quidditch field where he and Harry must've been playing.

"I'm leaving." I say as I get up and turn towards the burrow. "Wait!" yelled George as he bit Ginny's finger. "Ouch…" Ginny screams overdramatically. "Look, we know you like him and we can tell when Ron likes a girl and we honestly know he likes you. It's been completely obvious since the end of 6th year." George says finally sounding sincere. "And really we don't want another sister-in-law like Fluer. We can only stand her so long." Ginny adds.

"I appreciate it guys but it isn't possible and even if it was it would never work ok?" I say harshly. "Fine, but this is not over, ok. Think about it" George says surrendering. Then the two Weasly's walk into the burrow and I sit back down on the bench in defeat. I end up giving in and going to the field to watch Ron and Harry play one-on-one. I sit down in the middle of the little bench next to the field and pretend to read my book.

Once Ron and Harry finish in what Ron said was a so-called tie (everyone knew Harry was a better quidditch player) they came down and sat next to me. "Feel better Harry?" I ask cautiously. "Yeah…" "Why cause you were snogging my sister?" Ron asks. I shoot him a dirty look. "Sorry…" he says quickly. "It's fine mate I'd be the same way." Harry replies understandingly. I start to stare at Ron unknowingly and suddenly I'm snapped out of it when Harry screams "Hermione!" "Huh?" I say confused. "What's gotten into you?" Harry asks sounding concerned. "Nothing just a bit hungry let's go get some food." I say wearily as I stand up and walk back to the burrow in between Ron and Harry.

We sit down in the kitchen to see our lunch awaiting us and the three of us all eat quickly like we hadn't eaten in a year. As I'm putting my dishes in the sink I hear a whisper "I know your secret" I whip around to see Harry smirking at me. "Secret? What secret?" I say dumbly. "You love Ron!" Harry whisper-screams. "Do not! Anyways it's not like I love my best friend's brother!" I say "Hey don't try to flip this around on me at least I'm not keeping my relationship a secret!" Harry says accusingly. "It's not a secret because it's not true. Now will you quit shouting before our worthless row causes some sort of chaos!" I shout as I run up the stairs into Ginny's room which I stay in when I'm here. I sit down on my bed and start crying for some unknown reason. I know I have to get over Ron but I just can't seem to do it. My feelings for Viktor don't even come close to my feelings for Ron.

Just then Ginny walks in and hugs me. "He loves you back. I know it" she whispers. I shake my head a little and then sit back down before she can convince me of anything. "I love him Ginny." I whisper.

"I know" she says.

A/N Hey! If you're reading this please let me know and review. I would love to hear suggestions if you could PM me. It really encourages me to know you are reading!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 CHAPTER 3 CHAPTER 3 CHAPTER 3 CHAPTER 3

"Dinner" Mrs. Weasley calls through the house once more. I look at the clock and notice it's already 6. I slowly get up realizing I must've fallen asleep as the light was turned off. I fixed my jumper, brushed my hair, and left Ginny's room. I noticed everyone downstairs except for Ron.

"Oh Hermione dear, would you mind going to see what Ron is up to? I've been calling for 5 minutes and he still hasn't noticed. Must've taken after his dad and became more of a heavy sleeper." Mrs. Weasley asked sweetly. "Sure Mrs. Weasley." I say as I turn around and start my climb to the attic.

I knock on the door lightly, adrenaline rushing, and say "Ron… Dinner." I open the door to see Ron passed out in his bed snoring and causing quite a ruckus. I pick up a pillow off the floor and throw it right in his face.

"Ginny, what do you want!?" Ron screams and then realizes it's me. "Oh sorry thought you were my sister." Ron says. "Yeah well…" I say forgetting why I came up here. "Oh yeah, Dinner's ready." I say quietly as I walk out of the room and quickly go back down the stairs now realizing he had now shirt on. I start blushing and look down and end up falling backwards towards the stairs as someone catches me right behind me.

"Hermione, are you ok? You seem out of it." I hear Ron say behind me as I realize he is the one that caught me. I brush myself off and say "I'm fine. Really just a little tired still." I hear George snicker and Harry and Ginny stifle their laughs. I sit down at my spot across from Ron and start eating.

Nothing significant follows dinner until Ginny walks up to me and asks if I could meet her in the garden in a few minutes to help her pick out a dress for the funeral. "Why the gar-" I say before she interrupts me and tells me the funeral is outside and she wants a dress that looks outdoorsy. I laugh and surrender and after grabbing my 2 dresses I'm picking from for the funeral, walk into the garden to see George, Ron, and Ginny. Once realizing this is a set-up, I drop my dresses on the closest bench and turn to start running into the house when Bill and Charlie pop out of nowhere and grab my arms. I am then dragged into the garden and tied down just like I now realize Ron is and watch Bill and Charlie go back into the burrow with a job well-done.

"What do you want from me?" I ask dumbly. "Oh you both know why you're here and I can bet you are both thinking the same thing." George says innocently. "Yeah it's "there is no way they like me back! We were in the heat of the moment blah- blah- blah- blah- blah." Ginny says annoyed. Ron and I start blushing and refuse to look the other in the eye.

"My feelings are neither of you two's business" Ron said sternly. "When it's creating awkwardness in the whole house it's all of our business!" Ginny yells at Ron. "Now admit you love her!" His ears turn scarlet and he looks down. "George!" Mrs. Weasley roars across the garden. "Coming mum!" George yells in return. "Do it now." George said suddenly, turning so serious it almost scared me. "I don't know what you're talking about.

Once we are untied Ginny drags me to her room. She picks up something and holds it behind her back but that doesn't matter at the moment I'm too worried about Ron. "I thought you said you loved Ron!" she says concerned. "Of course I do but I couldn't just tell him like that. It was a little uncomfortable when you are **_TIED UP IN ROPES AGAINST YOUR WILL_**".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Ginny said dismissively. "Look Ginny. Ron and I grew up together and we know each other better than anyone. Telling him I want to be more than friends isn't so easy." "Yeah, well you just did" Ginny says. "What are you talking about?" I say stupidly. Then Ginny sends the patronus to Ron who right now is hearing me tell him I like him. "I didn't send the love part. That's too private. However, I did send that you want to be more than friends." Ginny smirks. "What?" I yell and run out of her room and into the garden.

Ron and I's friendship was ruined. Although it was already falling apart, I could've dismissed my feelings before it was too late. What's done was done and I had no way of stopping our soon-to-be awkward conversation on the subject.

No less than 5 minutes later, while I'm silently crying over my ruined friendship, I hear heavy footsteps coming in my direction. "Hermione" he says instantly and I know its Ron. I don't turn around. "Hermione, listen." He starts and I don't bother listening. "I'm sorry ok? I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship but Ginny just did it. I promise you I had no part in it. This seems so silly giving everything I've been through. This seems such a worthless thing to cry about but… but". All of a sudden he pulls me into a hug and tells me something I never thought he would say.

AN Sorry for the late update I've been slightly busy I will try to update either tonight or tomorrow. Thank you to everyone following and reading. I appreciate it. Please review it really motivates me. You can P.M. me suggestions and ideas. Thanks again and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm pretty sure I know the answer but I'll ask anyway, Hermione Jean Granger, will you go out with me?" Ron asks me as he laughs a little. "I don't know Ronald… "I say kiddingly "Of course" I smile and look away. "Since when did you…?" I ask awkwardly. "6th" He says awkwardly back. "Oh…" I say before I hear the door open. We turn and see Ginny. "Called it!" Ginny yells back to someone, probably George. George walks to the doorway and says "Continue." I look at Ron blush and then look at George.

"Leave" Ron says sternly. "Actually, Mom wanted to tell you she had made a cake for dessert and she wants us all downstairs. Ron grabs my hand and we walk down the stairs. We sit down next to each other as everyone double-takes at us as we eat our cake. "Nice cake mom" Ron says predictably. "Yeah, Ron is there something you would like to tell us?" Mrs. Weasley asks. "Nope" Ron says. I kick his foot and he looks at me. "Oh yeah" Ron remembers and then looks around. "Well, spit it out."

"Right. Well um Hermione and I are kind of together now" Ron tells the Weasley family. The entire family sighs and in their own way shows a sign of relief. "Finally" Mr. Weasley breathes. "We've been waiting forever for you two." He finishes. "Yeah well if you wouldn't mind, I'm going to take my girlfriend here for a walk." Ron says standing up. He grabs my hand and I stand up with him.

"I'm calling it now. The two of them's lips are going to be as swollen as Harry and Ginny's at breakfast this morning." George yells to everyone. "Shut it George before I shut it for you." Ron yells back. "C'mon" I tug at Ron's hand and I pull him out into the garden.

"Why did you want to take me for a walk?" I ask him. "Two reasons. 1. Privacy and 2. I have to show you something." Ron says swinging my hand. "Good enough for me!" I say laughing. "Is Hermione Granger actually trusting Ronald Weasley?" he asks. "I don't know what's gotten into me but I still have the urge to read!" I say back.

The feeling of holding Ron's hand is surreal. I have wanted it for a while and I don't always have the best luck except for the miraculous event that I'm still alive at the moment. "Ok we are almost there" Ron says. After about only 2 minutes Ron stops. "Close your eyes!" Ron tells me. We go through a couple of trees and Ron stops again. "Open" Ron whispers. I open my eyes and see a little pond with a waterfall. Rocks and sand surround the pond. There are fish circling the pond and little creatures I've never seen but pretty sure I read about crawl among the rocks.

"Ron… it's beautiful." He hugs me from behind and kisses my cheek. "When did you find this?" I ask curiously.

"Well before I could go to Hogwarts and when school breaks happened I wasn't payed attention too and I got fed up so I would leave for hours at a time and come here. Then when my magic started to come out, the waterfall started coming together and the fish would do crazy things and this place became my home away from home.

"Ron, it's great." I turn to him and look in his eyes. Then everything just clicked and we both leaned in and started to kiss. We kiss lightly for a little while and then break apart for air. "It's getting late we should probably head back" I whisper. We join hands and walk back to the burrow in silence.

A/N Sorry for the late and short chapter I promise to write a long chapter in an hour I hope it will be up. Thanks for reading I hope you liked it. Next chapter will skip to Hogwarts!


	5. Chapter 5

AN Omg I know you guys hate me ad I'm sorry school has left me know relaxing time and it's bad with school soccer and social life. I started this chapter like 3 weeks ago and I never realized I didn't finish also I'm attempting a 7th year Lily and James fanfiction if you're interested I should be up soon! Thanks for your support and again SORRY!

"The train. We are going to miss the train!" Mrs. Weasley called throughout the house once more. Ron and I ran down the stairs, trunks in one hand, boyfriend's hand in the other, to tell everyone goodbye. We start to hug everyone and Mrs. Weasley starts crying as always. Harry and Ginny were still getting ready for the train ride. "Don't even think about staying over break!" Mrs. Weasley yells to us and to Harry and Ginny as they walk down the stairs with Ginny's face filled with shame and Harry's face filled with shock. "What's up with them?" I whisper to Ron. "Dunno." He replies bluntly.

With our Hogsmeade slips in hand we got into the Ministry car Mrs. Weasley called because of all the people. George was coming with us for some strange reason. We were going to Hogsmeade sooner than everyone because we were 7th years. Ginny was repeating 6th year since all she learned about was all the forms of punishment she could withstand.

Ron and I had kept going to our secret pond all summer. Our relationship was becoming stronger and both of us becoming more and more into each other. Throughout the ride my head is on Ron's shoulder and I feel safe for one of the only times in my life and most of those times included Ron.

Once we arrived at King's Cross 6th year memories flooded over me. I remembered being the only one that noticed Lavender staring at Ron when we got on the train. This year I hoped that for once we would be normal Hogwarts students but I knew it would never be like that.

George came because apparently Angelina Johnson was going to be there with her little sister and he wanted to say hi. Ron ripped a couple of jokes on him to supposedly wish him good luck because every time George joked on a couple they ended up together. I knew he just wanted revenge but I let him get it over with. We wouldn't see George 'till Christmas.

We waved to Neville, Luna, Dean, and Seamus, and then got on the train. We went into a compartment together with Harry and Ginny. "Mate, you ok you seem a bit quiet?" Ron asked Harry. "Just not looking forward to not seeing Dumbledore." I knew not being able to see his favorite Headmaster would put a damper on his last year but I hoped it wouldn't ruin everything for him. Eventually we had to change robes so for the rest of the ride so Ginny, Luna, and I left the compartment to get changed.

"So… you and Neville?" Ginny asks. "No we're just friends although he was quite the hero during the battle I was pleasantly surprised. I thought the sorting hat was a little messed with by placing Neville in Gryffindor." Luna says innocently as always. I smile "Yeah, most of us underestimated him."

"C'mon, I know you like him" Ginny pushes. "Ginny" I say to stop her before Luna begins her explanations. "Well I was expecting some sort of affection from him before the summer started but he never did so I've chosen not to love him." Luna says just aggravating Ginny more. "Yeah well I tried that when Harry broke up with me for 'safety precautions' but I couldn't just stop liking him!" Ginny says harshly. I whisper some words of comfort and some explanations for Ginny's behavior into Luna's ear and she nods.

Within a couple moments Luna leaves the compartment leaving me and Ginny there alone. She turns to leave but I know something's up with her so I quickly pull out my wand and cast a locking spell. "Aloha mora!" She casts but the door reflects the spell. She repeats the spell with no results to her dismay.

"I knew I was onto you from the second I saw Harry's face this morning." I whisper-scream. "I don't know what you are talking about." She whispers. "C'mon Ginny. I know you're pregnant. She starts to break down in tears and I hug her.

"Hey it's okay" I whisper into her ear. "How did you know?" she asks concerned. "I think I could tell when my best friend is going through a crisis. Also Harry's reaction face this morning." I answer. "Now c'mon let's get you cleaned up and go to Hogwarts.

Once we are in our first compartment I decide not to bring it up with Ron and let them decide when they want him throwing his temper tantrum like any other protective brother would.

"Hey what took you and Ginny so long?" Ron asks suspiciously. "Oh nothing just a bit of a makeup problem" I answer dryly. We arrive at Hogwarts in the next 15 minutes or so and before we know it are sitting at the Sorting Hat Ceremony welcoming it's new 1st years. "This feels wrong." Ron whispers to me "Without Snape or Dumbledore. It just doesn't feel like Hogwarts.

"It'll get better. Trust me." I whisper back I kiss his cheek and then rest my head on his shoulder sleepily. He puts his arm around my shoulder protectively as McLaggen shoots a look in our direction. Ron glares at him and holds me just a little bit tighter. At that moment I know I'm truly in love with Ronald Billius Weasley.

A/N: Sorry if I made mistakes I half-asleep already!


End file.
